Crossroad
by AutoBlue
Summary: She lost her job and is about to lose her apartment from not paying the rent and lastly her car was destroyed by a meteorite, fate has a funny way of sneaking up on people, as she soon learned. Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe.


A new story ^_^

:P takes place two weeks after Mission City.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Bad Day.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up. I looked around as I rubbed my eyes. I blinked and looked to the ceiling. I frowned to hear the rain pounding on my window. I groaned, what a way to start the day, rain. I sighed and kicked my covers off as I swung my legs until they were on the edge of the bed, rain is not what I wanted today, but I guess I can't win with mother nature, the weatherman lied, he said it would be sunny, not a downpour.

I found the energy to get onto my feet and drag myself to get clothes which are jeans, a white thin jumper and ugg boots, I even found the energy to get myself to the bathroom to have a shower, if I had the money I would go on holiday, but I can't, and I wouldn't go now, especially since security has stepped up from the incident in Mission City. I've been following that since it was shown on the news. I sighed, I feel for the lives that were lost on that day. I got myself into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Once I was showered I walked out the bathroom clean and freshened up, yes I even did my teeth, even though I should of done it after breakfast, but oh well.

I frowned as I entered the kitchen of my apartment, it's not big, but big enough for me. I glanced to the clock, enough time to make tea. I stretched and grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. I turned it on and got the stuff for tea ready. I placed the tea bag into the cup and a lump of sugar.

Once the kettle was done boiling. I poured the water on and did the milk once the water was done. I took the tea bag out and placed it in the bin. I stirred my tea to dissolve the sugar and the simply tossed the spoon into the sink for now. Until I get back from work. I glanced out the window and frowned as the rain was not letting up. I sighed and took a sip of my tea as I continued to look out the window. I leaned against the door frame as the rain pounded outside.

I also watched some vehicles pass by as some people rushed down the street, trying to find a nice place to stay dry, luckily I got a day off so I plan to stay indoors. I stretched and took another sip of my tea. I looked to the dark grey clouds, they don't plan to pass up at all. I frowned, if it was sunny, I planned to go out for a walk, but I guess that's on hold.

I leaned against the counter as I watched the rain drip from the sky, people run to shelter and vehicles pass by and soaking some people from the puddles and said person swearing at the vehicle and shaking their fist, I find it amusing in my eyes as my lips twitched up.

I sighed and took more sips of my tea as it slowly cooled down. I shifted on my feet as the rain got heavier, good thing I decided to stay inside and it's a good thing I did my shopping yesterday while the weather was on our side. I stood up straight and took gulps of my tea this time.

Once done with my tea, I placed the cup into the sink and ran my fingers through my hair and looked around before I walked out from the kitchen and into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and curled up. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV and began to flick through the channels. I frowned and shifted.

They were on about Mission city and I silently mourned for the victims and their family and friends. They've been going on about Mission City for a while now, two weeks in a row, I don't blame them, that was tense, they say it was Terrorists, but I think there is more than meets the eye and the government are covering up the truth of what really happened, that's what I think.

I stretched and got comfortable on the sofa and continued to flick through the channels to see what I can find to watch.

Sometimes there is boring things on TV, very boring and not entertaining, mostly talk shows first thing in the morning. I groaned and shifted. I slumped in the chair.

My job is a cleaner in the supermarket, how lame is that, it's a dull and boring job, but that was the only job I could find around here, a cleaner, not fun at all. So I'm delighted for my day off, some of the customers drop things on purpose so I had to clean it up, and that person is my childhood bully, who still bullies me to this day, I can't understand why she won't leave me alone.

Her name is Faye, she always brags to me in the supermarket she has the best job and her daddy dearest is the richest man in America. I call bull on that statement, she is obviously lying to gain attention, she always had attention in school while I was the oddball.

And I thought I got away from my tormentors apparently not, she always comes in when I work just to do that to me, it really pisses me off but I can't do anything as I would get fired, since we're on the topic of my job, I hate my boss, he's a pervert and can become sexist at times. He's always making remarks towards me and other female workers, some of them are to scared to report him and I don't blame them.

Him and Faye would get along just fine as he is also a bully. But I had to get money from somewhere. I jumped as my phone went. I got off from the sofa and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Helen, I need you to come in."_

I blinked. "Why?"

"_I need to talk to you."_

He hung up and I sighed and placed the phone back. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

I walked the street as the rain continued. I grumbled as the supermarket came into view. I walked up and entered as I walked down the isle to the back. I was greeted by my co workers and I waved. I got there and opened the door and closed it behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled as he gestured to a seat. I sat down and crossed my arms.

"So, why did you want to see me."

He spun on his chair as he faced me with a smile. I frowned slightly.

"I'm going to say this quick."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, waiting for him to say whatever the hell he has to say. I got a funny feeling this won't end well, I just do.

"Well...You see."

I simply sat there, waiting for him to answer me.

"Well..."

I sighed in frustration. "Just answer!"

He blinked and smiled at me as I frowned.

"Your fired."

My eyes widened. "What!"

He smiled at me again. "You heard me."

"What is the reason?" I asked as my knuckles were turning to go white.

"Oh well...I was told you harassed a customer."

"Who?"

"Faye."

My left eye twitched, lying little bitch, so she hates me this much huh, this is how she wanted to thank me after I got her out of trouble in school.

"So...Sorry."

"As if your sorry." I grumbled.

He smirked at me as I stood up.

"Good day, _sir_." I spat as I exited the room.

What a blow, I lost my job, what a jerk. I growled, and what a bitch, making a lie up, I never harassed her, it's the other way around, but of course Faye can manipulate her way out of trouble, but I know her and not fazed at all. I huffed and then groaned. I have my purse so I can head to the café to have a coffee. I placed my coat back on and walked down the isle I had a mop shoved in my hands.

"Clean up in isle 1." Faye sneered as her friends giggled.

"You know what?" I said and shoved it in her hands harder. "Fuck you! You got feet so YOU clean it up."

I stormed out the store and to outside, it was raining but it was more lighter than before and I looked up to the gloomy sky. What a way to start Monday, gloomy weather and losing my job, can It get worse? Probably. I frowned and walked down the street and into a café. I found a seat in the corner and headed there and sat down. I took my coat off and placed it the back of my chair.

I looked at the menu to get something to eat as I haven't done so yet. I scanned the menu and smiled slightly, maybe I should move to Tranquility, I have a friend I can stay with until I get on my feet. I'm sure he won't mind. The waitress approached and I gave my order, which was pancakes and coffee, I was in the mood for pancakes, hopefully that will lighten my mood.

"You look miserable."

I glanced to a former co worker who was also fired by him, she sat opposite of me.

"Got fired." I said.

She frowned. "Wow, two weeks after me."

I nodded. "How did you get fired?" I asked her.

"Faye." She simply told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Same here." I told her.

"Why does she hate you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, she been hating me since school."

She frowned. "Wow."

I said nothing as my meal and drink arrived, so did hers, we had a chat while I ate.

"Did the boss harass you?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Many times."

"I should of reported him while I could." She whispered.

I frowned. "It's not your fault Jane." I assured her.

"You think so?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, many of the workers are too scared to report him."

She sighed and took a sip of her tea while she had an omelette filled with tomato, onions and cheese, we continued to have a chat about the boss and she frowned.

"Have you found a job?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, no luck at all."

I frowned.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I plan to move to Tranquility and try my luck finding a job there." I answered.

She smiled at me. "Good luck, to both of us."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I plan to move to New York city, I have a relative living there." She said and I smiled.

"Be careful."

"Likewise."

We continued to have a chat while eating, we talked about the supermarket and the good times we had with the previous boss, our old boss retired and he was a good man, his granddaughter would visit and pretend to work at the till as we would keep an eye on her, she even helped pack food for the elderly and she would get paid for it, she was a sweet girl and would go with her grandfather some days during the summer, those were the good old days, until he came along, things went downhill, he even harasses the female customers when they're alone, and like us workers, they're to scared to report him.

I groaned as I suddenly realized, I was suppose to pay the rent, because I lost my job and not gotten paid yet, I haven't had the chance.

"How am I suppose to pay my rent." I sighed.

Her eyes widened. "Oh gosh."

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah..."

"When?"

"Today."

"That's not good." She muttered.

I sighed, and finished off my pancakes and drank my coffee, my mood went down as the rain got heavier, fantastic! I growled softly, once I was done I paid for the food and then exited the café. Jane and I said our goodbyes as I walked down the street as the rain pounds down onto the earth. I shivered and shook my head as some of the rain dripped from my nose, at this rate I will have a cold and that won't be good at all for me. I sighed once again.

I continued down the street and looked around, the apartment was on the outskirts of the town so it's a ten minute walk to work, well was a ten minute walk as I have no job any longer. I sighed and hurried down the street to head back to the house, soon I will lose my car, fantastic.

I reached my apartment and entered the reception area and bumped into the landlord.

"Your wet." He told me.

"Been walking in the rain." I said.

He frowned. "Anything wrong?" He asked me.

"Well...I..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

I looked at him and frowned. "I lost my job."

His eyes widened. "When!?"

"Today."

He cleared his throat. "I will allow you to stay in your apartment until the end of the week."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Unfortunately, that is when I'll have to kick you out, sorry Helen."

"Fair enough, you have to do your job."

"Your a good kid Helen." He told me. "And you can find a better job than a supermarket."

I nodded, he has a point, once I move to Tranquility, I plan to find a job I like and stick to it, as long as the boss isn't perverted. I stretched and headed to my apartment so I can start packing, I never had much stuff to begin with. I sighed, I should of joined the army when the offer came up. I'm starting to regret that now, who knows, I could of helped with Mission City. I frowned and got to my floor and got my key out. I unlocked the door and entered and closed the door behind me. I hung my coat and then kicked my ugg boots off.

That's it, I'm cold and gonna have a shower. I headed to my room first to get my pyjamas and then headed to my bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

* * *

It was now late evening. I ate a tub of ice cream to drown my sorrow, I love ice cream and it helps me. I was watching an action move, most of the people that live in the apartment have gone out or are drunk, most of them are alcoholics and most of them work night shifts. I frowned and stretched then slumped. I blinked as I saw a light behind me. I got off the sofa and ran up to the window, it shocked me to see some sort of meteorite fall and I grabbed my flat shoes and keys, just in case. I switched the TV off and rushed outside, the rain has stopped for now and I exited my apartment.

I locked the door behind me and got to the stairs and walked down them as panic rose in me. I stepped outside as it began to drizzle. I headed to the car park which was next door. I rounded the corner and my jaw dropped.

There was two meteorites. My right eye twitched when I saw that one of them crushed my car.

"No! My car!" I wailed.

I almost sunk to my knees as I looked to the blazing inferno. My precious car, destroyed. I heard the sirens and almost squealed to see what came from the meteorites. I watched it scan the expensive Lamborghini parked near the wall. What the hell. I rushed from the scene.

And back around the corner, great, bad day is bad. I groaned and rubbed my head and headed back to the apartment. I never noticed two Lamborghini's drive by as I got to the reception part and then disappeared from sight.

OO-oo

"Well that was smart."

"Shut up Sunny! It's not my fault we went off course!"

"Can you contact Prime? And don't call me Sunny!"

"Nope, communication is down."

"What about navigation?"

"Also down."

"Frag!"

The silver and yellow Lamborghini did a U turn and drove the way they just came.

"Now what?"

"Well what about that brown haired human I saw? She can help us."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"I just looked it up and it has curves like a femme."

"Ugh!"

The two vehicles came to a stop outside the apartment and decided to wait until day.

* * *

I slammed the door and leaned against it. I slid down the door until I was sitting. I can't believe what I saw. A robot, that's not possible, robots don't move on their own. I placed a hand on my chest and looked to the ceiling, I must be tired, yeah! That's it! Just pure tiredness. I sighed and hugged my knees.

I blinked and then frowned. I must be seeing things. I pinched my cheeks and then slapped them. I stood up and dusted myself off. I sighed and ran my fingers through my brown hair. I looked around and then headed to the TV. I switched it off in the plug. I think I need to lie down, better yet, sleep is something I need. I had a rough day today, a very bad day.

I headed to my bedroom slowly as my mind was doing loops, and my stomach also, that was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I hugged myself and frowned.

I entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I went to the window to close my curtains and then I sighed, I won't be able to sleep well tonight. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers on me. I switched the lights off and settled down. I looked to the ceiling and groaned as I turned onto my side. I sighed and allowed to sleep to take over as I stretched.

* * *

And we're done :3.

Hope it was ok.

:D yes the twins were added, but Helen and the twins won't introduce until next chapter, she thinks she is dreaming or tired, well she will have a surprise the next day (:.

Review please, thank you.


End file.
